This invention relates to a small child's hair washing device, and, more particularly to such a device for use typically by an adult in washing the child's hair.
The device is of simple construction and yet both of the user's hands are available for use in performing the washing function.
More particularly, the device is placed on a counter top overlapping the edge of a sink, and the child is placed in a comfortable supine position on the device with his or her head firmly supported over the sink while his or her hair is washed.
It is well known that small children are subject to neck injuries due to undeveloped neck muscles. The inventive hair washing device supports a small child's head in such a way as to minimize risk of neck injury.
It is an important object of the invention to provide a simple device for use in washing a small child's hair.
It is a further important object of the invention to provide such a device which minimizes the risk of neck injuries due to undeveloped musculature of small children's necks.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.
The following U.S. Patents were found in a novelty search hereon and are believed to be indicative of the state-of-the-art:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor ______________________________________ 2,475,259 July 5, 1949 Singleton 3,449,771 June 17, 1969 Watson 3,579,666 May 25, 1971 Guarrasi 3,731,325 May 8, 1973 Guarrasi 4,407,028 October 4, 1983 Nolan 4,419,774 December 13, 1983 Hajek ______________________________________
These prior patents are believed not to be relevant to the invention claimed herein, since the prior patents do not appear to teach a device which is simply placed in overlapping relationship with the edge of a sink, and they do not seem to address the problem posed by small childrens' undeveloped neck muscles.